home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 736 (1 Apr 1991)
Synopsis At home in the Beach House, Bobby and Marilyn speculate about what Louise Scott's phone call means. Marilyn is delighted and thinks this means Bobby will get to be a foster parent after all. She decides to give the house a spring clean, even though Bobby notes that having the place spick and span didn't help her last time around. Neither of them notices Nick's glum expression, nor his lack of enthusiasm. Sophie and Haydn discuss why he wants to head up north. He came to Summer Bay because his mum now has a boyfriend and they don't really want him hanging around. And now his dad is going to marry Pippa. He is convinced that Michael is so wrapped up in her, they won't want him around either. He admits that he doesn't actually have a job lined up but feels he has to go. When Sophie rubbishes his thinking, he asks why hasn't his dad asked him to stay? She offers to say something but he makes her promise not to. He feels that if he genuinely wants him to stay, he'll ask. If not, he'll say nothing. Meanwhile, Pippa and Michael are compiling a guest list for their engagement party. They're briefly interrupted by an obviously upset Sophie going straight upstairs to her room. They start to discuss Haydn. Pippa still thinks there is something he isn't telling them and that Michael should ask him not to go. Michael would like him to stay but he thinks all he can do is talk him through any doubts he might have. Asking or telling him to stay will only make matters worse. Still, he promises her he'll try to talk to him. Carly gets up to find Ben packing cardboard boxes full of vegetables. He grew them on the farm and plans to swap them for petrol, bread etc. It's the way things used to be done in small communities. Bobby and Marilyn are organising the cleaning of the house. Nick leaves for work and is pretty vague about when he might get back. They'd like him to be home later on when Louise arrives for the interview. Michael has a chat with Haydn. He hopes that he's quitting school and going up north because he feels it's the right thing for him. Not because Michael is getting engaged to Pippa or because Cynthia has a new guy. Haydn asks his dad what is he trying to say, obviously hoping that he'll ask him to stay. Instead, he tells him that he is here and that if he wants to talk anything through, he might be able to help. When Michael leaves the caravan, Haydn simply shakes his head. In Summer Bay House, Pippa and Michael finalise what needs to be done for their engagement party later on. Just as Michael is leaving, Sophie tries to find out from him if he asked Haydn to stay. She almost blurts out that Haydn wants him to ask him to stay but she stops short. Sophie tells Haydn that she's sure Michael wants him to stay. He doesn't believe her though. He was hoping that morning that he'd say something but he never did. He has decided he will leave that afternoon. Ben brings his vegetables into the Diner and impresses Bobby and Ailsa with them. They're not for sale though - he wants to barter with them. They agree that in exchange for two boxes of vegetables a week, they'll give him some of their home-made pies. Ailsa notices that she hasn't seen Ben so happy. When Ben arrives at work, Michael is annoyed at him. He was gone for nearly two hours and that's the last thing Michael needed today. Donald and Nick talk about the down-sides of looking after kids in the Diner. Ailsa isn't too keen either. Marilyn tells them all off for being down on Bobby and hoping she doesn't get a foster child. They're in sharp contrast to Pippa who is hoping Bobby will get good news. The engagement party is kicking off. Ben tries to barter with Alf but he's not biting. Or as he puts it succinctly, how does he think he'd pay the bloke who supplies him with razor blades. Does he reckon he'd take a bunch of carrots? Haydn packs his bag in the caravan and tells Sophie what his plans are for the next couple of days. She asks him isn't he going to say goodbye to his dad. He doesn't reply but asks will she see him off at the bus stop? When Nick comes home, Marilyn tells him off for the way he spoke about kids in the diner. He tells her he's going out again. He doesn't want to get involved. He doesn't want the responsibility. There were six kids in his family and he spent twenty years as the eldest, looking after them. He doesn't want to go through it again. He'll be happy if Bobby gets a foster child but don't expect him to get excited about it. Pippa and Michael can't wait any longer for Haydn and Sophie to turn up to their party so they give Alf the nod to give a speech. While the guests at the party toast the engaged pair, Haydn is getting onto the bus to Yabbie Creek. A tearful Sophie watches him leave. Cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts - * Writer - Greg Haddrick * Director - Sean Nash * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 735 (29 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 737 (2 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.